Unexpected Problem
える からの !! がけのカメハメ |Rōmaji title = Moeru Wakusei kara no Dasshutsu!! Inochigake no Kamehameha |Literal title =Escape From a Burning Planet!! A Life-or-Death Kamehameha |Series = DBZ |Number = 50 |Saga = Namek Saga |Edited = Secrets Revealed *A Collision Course |Manga = Hide and Seek *The Sixth Dragon Ball |Airdate = May 30, 1990 |English Airdate = September 7, 2005 |Previous = The Prince Fights Back |Next = Vegeta Has a Ball }} える からの !! がけのカメハメ |Moeru Wakusei kara no Dasshutsu!! Inochigake no Kamehameha|lit. "Escape From a Burning Planet!! A Life-or-Death Kamehameha"}} is the fifteenth episode of the Namek Saga and the fiftieth overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on May 30, 1990. Its original American airdate was September 7, 2005. Summary Vegeta gloats over the recent killing of Dodoria commenting on how easily he had defeated him and much his power has grown. He recalls Dodoria's words about the Earthlings who are also on the planet and sensing two small power levels goes to check it out to pay back the score. Sensing a high power level approaching, Gohan, Krillin and the young Namekian Dende suppress their power and hide beside the rocks where they see the source of the high power level is none other than Vegeta. Vegeta closes in on the faint power level when a large fish emerges from the water, Vegeta takes off to search for a Dragon Ball in order to stop Frieza from collecting the entire set. Relieved the Earthlings along with the Namekian arrive at the cave where Bulma is hiding. There, they learn from Bulma that Goku has recovered and is on his way, training hard. Gohan and Krillin are overjoyed at the news. Meanwhile, Goku's ship collides with an asteroid, causing damage to the hull. Worse, the ship has been slightly knocked off its course, and is now headed directly for a burning star, called Alpha H-Z, similar to the sun. Goku dons a space suit and, following Dr. Brief's instructions, patches the damage to the hull. However, he accidentally glues his boots to the ship, and is unable to get back inside the ship in time to make the necessary course corrections. With no other options remaining, Goku powers up and fires an enormous Kamehameha, propelling him away from the star. Impressed with the boost in strength training in a 20g environment has given him, Goku decides to go even heavier. Back on Namek, Vegeta continues his search for the Dragon Balls and, to his delight, he discovers a Namekian Village that Frieza has not been to yet. Landing down in the middle of the village, he calls to the villagers for their elder, declaring that he will take their Dragon Ball away. The village elder Tsuno refuses, prompting Vegeta to kill him, but one of his fellow villagers takes the shot instead, as the elder and the other villagers look on, horrified as the villager is killed while defending Tsuno from Vegeta's Galick Beam. Major Events *Goku avoids death when his Spaceship changes course to a nearby star. *Vegeta finds a Namekian village that Frieza or his men have not yet found. Appearances Characters *Bulma *Gohan *Krillin *Dende *Vegeta *Goku *Dr. Brief *Oolong *Puar *Scratch *Tsuno Locations *Space **Namek *Earth **West City ***Capsule Corporation Objects *Scouter *Battle Armor *Capsule Corporation spaceship *Gravity Machine Differences from the manga *Goku's trouble on the Capsule Corporation spaceship involving the damaged hull and the ship going off course and on a trajectory into the Alpha HZ star is exclusive to the anime. *When Vegeta fires a beam at Tsuno, another Namekian jumps in the way to take the blast for him. This never happened in the manga. Trivia *In the original dub, Goku fires his Kamehameha, first at Kaio-ken x10, and again at Kaio-ken x20. In the uncut version, however, he simply fires two regular Kamehameha waves. *The name on Goku's space suit is "Gokuh." Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 50 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 50 (BDZ) pt-br:Goku usa um Kamehameha para salvar a pele!! fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 050 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Namek Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z